


No Control

by mastyleslik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Wood, One Direction Imagines, Smut, Top Zayn, Ziam Ficathon, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastyleslik/pseuds/mastyleslik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up<br/>Beside you I'm a loaded gun<br/>I can't contain this anymore<br/>I'm all yours<br/>I've got No Control </p>
<p>----<br/>A morning in Greece becomes more eventful that Zayn thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm done with my first semester of college and I thought that to celebrate I would write a Ziam or Larry one shot for every song of the new album. If you have anymore suggestion, please don't be afraid to say it. :) happy holidays

A warm breezed entered the private villa, as well as the sounds of waves crashing against the shore. From the window, the Mediterranean Sea could be admired as the sun slowly rose above the water, filling the Greek island with daylight. Two figures slept soundly on a vast, king-sized bed placed in the middle of the white room, one bedside table was on each side of the bed and beautiful pictures from the places they wish they could see were hung on the walls.

Clothes were scattered around the floor. Some articles had even ended up on the furniture when they were carelessly thrown in a fit of passionate desire. After a whole night of lovemaking, the two lovers were exhausted and completely satisfied. 

Well, one of them was.

Liam's eyes fluttered open and quickly closed when the sunlight hit his stare. After blinking a couple of times to get adjusted to the morning light, he woke up completely. His body released a tired sigh as his hands rubbed his face in an attempt to smooth off the sleepiness. Arms tightened against his bare waist, pulling him closer to his lover's bare   
body. He felt soft kisses on his back, and the hairs of his body stood up in contentment and pleasure.

“That feels nice,” he muttered. He heard a soft chuckle and turned his body so he was facing a mop of black hair. His chocolate eyes focused on the golden ones before him, which were still filled with sleep. “Good morning.” A smiled was etched on his lips as he talked, entranced by the beautiful mess his boyfriend became every time he woke up.

“Morning love,” a tired Zayn said, as he ran a hand down Liam's bare arm, smirking at the instant goosebumps that appeared. Even after all these years, Zayn’s touch had the same effect on Liam, and he’d be damned if he didn’t feel proud because of it. “What do you want for breakfast?” His entire body ached from last night's activities and he was beginning to feel a slight headache from all the alcohol they had consumed the night before.

Liam slipped his hand between their naked bodies, grabbing Zayn's limp cock gently. “You.” He started rubbing it slowly but tightly. He moved closer to him and pressed his lips against Zayn's neck, nibbling happily.

“Liam,” Zayn breathed out, as he felt his cock become hard in a matter of seconds, his hips bucking involuntarily. He bit back a moan as Liam found his sweet spot, below his right ear. “Come here, love.” They kissed hungrily, as if the world would end in a couple of minutes. Liam straddled him as he continued leave love bites all over Zayn's neck in an attempt to mark his territory. Zayn could feel his cock get harder and harder by the minute as his lover rocked his hips gently against his own, rubbing his own cock against his. 

“Fuck.”

Liam lips turned into a smirk against Zayn's neck. “I want to make you feel good.” Those words came out so dark, so dirty that Zayn was afraid that he would burst just from the sound of them. He watched with hooded eyes as Liam kissed his way down, removing the thin white sheet between them and exposing his rock hard cock.

“You’re so hard for me,” Liam cooed as his hand wrapped around the base.

Waves of pleasure thrummed at the bottom of Zayn's stomach as his lover pumped him, painfully slow. He whimpered as countless kisses were pressed against his aching cock   
and he started to grow impatient. “Don’t tease,” he growled, earning a smirk from Liam.

In one sudden movement, Liam took Zayn’s entire cock in his mouth, smirking internally as he heard a gasp and then a moan. He bobbed his head up and down, taking him deeper into his throat with each movement. Zayn’s hip thrust upwards almost uncontrollably, his hands ran through Liam’s short hair, and the room was filled with his whimpers and gasps.

“Fuck, baby,” Zayn grunted. “You’re so good to me. You’re mine.” His toes curled as Liam continued to suck him off at a much faster pace. A loud groan escaped his throat and he finally shot his load into Liam’s mouth.

Liam smiled after he had swallowed and laid himself down on Zayn’s chest, waiting for Zayn to catch his breath. His own hard cock began to throb impatiently, due to the lack of attention he was giving it. Before he could take care of himself, Zayn started pumping him vigorously, forcing a high-pitched moan out of him.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you take care of yourself,” Zayn said. “Or did you?” Liam couldn’t speak. He could only respond with a groan. Zayn adjusted their bodies so Liam was laying on the bed and he was on his side, still pumping his cock. Moments later a loud yelp was heard and a long stream of cum almost hit Zayn in the eye.

“Fuck, Liam,” Zayn laughed as he wiped the side of his face. “Warn somebody next time.”

Liam laughed tiredly as he got his breathing under control. “Sorry, love.” He leaned down the side of the bed and grabbed a shirt—probably Zayn’s—to clean his chest. “So,” he said, “about that breakfast.”


End file.
